YME48 Members
This page contains all of the current and former members of YME48. As of November 2017, there have been a total of 21 members in the group. Currently, YME48 has 18 members, 2 of which have announced graduation. Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#800080" | | align="center" bgcolor="#800080" | | align="center" bgcolor="#800080" | | align="center" bgcolor="#800080" | | align="center" bgcolor="#800080" | | align="center" bgcolor="#800080" | |- align="center" | |Kashima Rika (加嶋理香) | colspan="1" rowspan="7"| December 4, 2016 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | October 29, 1996 | French Rose | YME48 Leader, Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Kurosawa Yuka (黒沢由香) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | December 14, 1998 | Dark Red | YME48 Leader, Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Kurisu Sayuri (栗栖小百合) (Announced Graduation) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | October 8 | Blue | - |- align="center" | |Sakura Yuki (桜雪) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | April 2, 2001 | Cherry Blossom Pink | Member of Dem Boiz |- align="center" | |Tsutsui Natsuko (筒井夏子) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | August 24 | Red | - |- align="center" | |Yamada Fumi (山田ふみ) | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | January 15, 2002 | Bright Green | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Yamamoto Amina (山本アミナ) | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | July 9 | Plum | - |- align="center" | |Watanabe Yuki (渡辺由紀) | December 8, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | April 15 | Fuchsia | - |- align="center" | |Mizuhara Marina (水原茉里奈) | December 9, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | April 3 | Teal | - |- align="center" | |Nishikawa Popuri (西川ポプリ) | December 11, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | September 7, 2000 | Sky Blue | - |- align="center" | |Minegishi Mariko (峯岸麻里子) | December 24, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | June 4, 2002 | style="text-align: center;" |'Plant Green' | Member of Dem Boiz |- align="center" | |Yamamoto Ami (山本麻未) (Announced Graduation) | December 25, 2016 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | April 24, 1997 | Peach | - |- align="center" | |Kobayashi Haruna (小林春奈) | January 12, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | July 5, 1999 | Dark Yellow | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Tsuzuki Rika (都築リカ) | June 29, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | July 1, 2002 | Lavender | - |- align="center" | |Amami Emi (天海恵美) | July 6, 2017 | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | June 1, 1998 | Light Blue | Teriyakizaka46 Sub-Member |- align="center" | |Kaji Asuhi (加時明日陽) | July 28, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | October 16, 1999 | Melon | - |- align="center" | |Suzuki Aiko (鈴木愛子) | colspan="1" rowspan="1" |October 13, 2017 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | August 16, 1992 | Pink | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Honda Miyuki (本多みゆき) | colspan="1" rowspan="1" |October 17, 2017 | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | March 24, 1998 | Honeysuckle | - |} YME48 Former Members Members by Team Team Y Team M Team E Member Colors Category:YME48